harmonyandmelodyfandomcom-20200216-history
You Can't Stop The Beat
You Can't Stop The Beat was sung by Noelle with Gleeanissimo in the twenty-second episode of the series, Regionals, as their up-tempo submission for Regionals. Lyrics Noelle: You can't stop an avalanche As it races down the hill You can try to stop the seasons, But you know you never will And you can try to stop my dancin' feet But I just cannot stand still Cause the world keeps spinnin' Round and round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost till I heard the drums Then I found my way Cause you can't stop the beat Gleeanissimo: 5, 6, 7, 8 Noelle: Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it She could shake up a man And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it The best that I can today Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But I never ask why If you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you can't stop the beat! Gleeanissimo: You can't stop a river As it rushes to the sea You can try to stop the hands of time But you know it just can't be And if they try to stop us baby, I'll call the N Double A C P Noelle with Gleeanissimo: Cause the world keeps spinning Round and round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til I heard the drums Then I found my way Cause you can't stop the beat Noelle: Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a Saturday night So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all my might today 'Cause you can't stop Gleeanissimo: The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We're dreamin' of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay Cause you can't stop the beat! Noelle: You can't stop today As it comes speeding down the track Child, yesterday is history And it's never coming back Cause tomorrow is a brand new day And it don't know white from black Yeah! Gleeanissimo: Cause the world keeps spinning Round and round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til I heard the drums Then I found my way 'Cause you can't stop the beat Noelle with Gleeanissimo: Ever since we first saw the sun A man and woman liked to shake it When the day is done And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it And have some fun today Cause you can't stop Gleeanissimo: The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above They can try to stop the paradise We're dreaming of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay You can't stop the beat! Noelle with Gleeanissimo: You can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat! Noelle: You can't stop the beat! Category:Songs by Gleeanissimo Category:Songs by Noelle